


Buying Lube

by AnaKitten24601



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, My First Fanfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaKitten24601/pseuds/AnaKitten24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has asked Erwin to buy some lube for personal reasons. Erwin doesn't question it, but his poor cashier does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying Lube

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I got inspired of an AU post on tumblr, and I'll probably do my one-shots off this list (most likely Winmin because OTP). The prompt was 'I feel you silently judging me as you ring up my purchases, I swear I am not using this for it's intended purpose'. So it's just a short one-shot of a meet-cute for Winmin.

_‘Hey, eyebrows, do me a favour and go buy as much lube as you can.’_

Erwin almost spat out his drink when he read that text from his friend. He immediately called him. 

"Levi, that is an extremely questionable request," he said calmly, sorting out some papers in front of him. Because he had had more outrageous requests from his short friend before.

Levi snorted. "It's not for what you think. Eren's been a little shit lately so I'm going to pour a bucket or two of lube on him and lube up the floor in random places in the apartment."

"Right, why are you doing that?"

"So he knows what it's like dating a little shitty brat."

Erwin sighed, "Yeah, sure, I'll drop by the convenience store on my way over now. I just finished up the report."

"Good. And email that report to me, Marco's been on my ass about the finances of that mining deal."

"Sure thing, Levi." Erwin said as he quickly did just that. "I'll see you soon."

Erwin ended the call and sighed, standing up from his desk chair for the first time in seven hours. 

Levi and Eren had a strange relationship where Levi hated the kid but he would never dream of living his life without him. Erwin would admit that he was a little jealous of his friend. He has only ever fallen in love once and she ended up divorcing him for another man, so he decided to dedicate all his time to his work.

But he still wanted what Levi has with Eren. 

The walk to the store was a quick one, barely three minutes. He walked through the sliding door, the door dinging to alert the staff to the arrival of a customer. The store was completely empty, bar one cashier standing at the check out. He was a kid, maybe eighteen at the very most, and practically half the size of Erwin. He had chin length blond hair and blue eyes looked up from a book as Erwin entered.

He was greeted with a sweet smile from the younger boy. Erwin politely nodded at the-admittedly-pretty boy, before grabbed a basket if he was going to get as much lube as Levi would deem acceptable. He strolled to the correct aisle, as he felt the young boy's gaze never leave him. In fact, his gaze only left him when Erwin started knocking all the bottles of lube off the shelf into the basket. He figured Levi wanted as much as possible so he took every brand, every size, and every type of lube off the shelf and into the basket. Once he was done, it was at the brim of the basket and it was slightly heavy.

Erwin only really realised what this looked like when the boy-whose name tag said was Armin-started ringing up all the lube with the most confused and judgmental look on his face.

Erwin was more than twice this kid's age, so he felt no need to justify himself but he thought the kid needed an explanation otherwise he'd keep wondering why.

Erwin sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I feel you silently judging me as you ring up my... purchases. I swear I'm not using these for their intended purpose."

His face turned bright red and he squeaked a little in surprise. He looked at his feet and stopped scanning the lube for a few seconds before he looked up at Erwin, with an embarrassed yet determined look on his face. "W-w-well, that's too b-bad..."

Erwin raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

Armin then realised he had said that out loud and began powering through the scanning, "That'll be 256 dollars and 78 cents!" Armin said loudly, attempting to cover up his red face.

Erwin gave him the cash as he kept watching the young blond as he scrambled for change before shoving the bags and money into the older man’s hands.

“Thank you for coming!” he squeaked, as he kept his head looking down.

Erwin stared at him for a good ten seconds before sighing. “Too bad. It almost sounded like you were volunteering to help me get rid of it.”

He smiled as he walked away from Armin who squeaked louder and went so red in the face that Erwin thought he might explode. What Armin was yet to discover was the business card left on the checkout counter with Erwin’s mobile number scrawled across the back.


End file.
